


come when you call me

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this PROMPT: Kise needs money so his secret job is a sex phone operator. Aomine decides, out of boredom, to call and test out these operators. He gets on the line with Kise and they hit it off, in a very sexual way. Aomine then becomes a regular caller for Kise. But sooner or later Aomine finds out Kise’s secret. Bonus points if one or both of them think of each other while talking on the phone.<br/>which was prompted by aominecchisdick on the kurobasuanonmeme tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come when you call me

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bad person.

Aomine Daiki, as a rule, did not like relationships. They were clingy and time consuming and above all complicated. It took a long time to get to know someone so well he could almost know their thoughts, and he really didn’t have that time to spend outside of basketball even if he didn’t go to training every day. 

However, Aomine Daiki still had needs. Currently he was leaning back on his bed, alternating between watching bad late night tv and playing angry birds. Anything less than three stars wasn’t good enough, not for him. But it was a saturday night and he was bored. No one was answering his texts, after all.

With a sigh, he set to flicking channels. Almost every channel he went to had commercials on, making him grit his teeth. Was it so hard to find a decent show on a saturday? 

‘Talk to a sexy gay single in your area’, a persuasive voice crooned at him from the tv in a badly disguised commercial for phone sex. It blathered off a string of numbers, the rates popping up at the bottom. It wasn’t too bad, really, and it wasn’t like Aomine couldn’t spare it (or more accurately, the person who paid the home phone bill could spare it).

It only took him a second of hesitation before he firmly reminded himself that he was a man who didn’t hesitate. He tapped in the phone number, and the code of his area, and waited. It rang a few times before the phone was picked up with a slightly breathy ‘good evening’.

“Hi,” Aomine returned easily, a predatory grin settling in as he decided to test the person on the other side of the phone a little. He’d seen enough porn to know what kind of language got him off. The only problem was getting to the point of that kind of talk. “What’re you wearing?”

It was his best bet, though when he looked down at his own outfit he didn’t find it spectacularly sexy.

“Jeans,” The voice replied to him with an undertone of kind amusement, like the person did actually like doing this. “Just jeans… I’m not wearing anything under them, either. What about you?”

“Basketball shorts,” Aomine told him, running a hand down his own abs to his waistband. His skin was soft over muscle, darker than most people in the area. After a moment’s deliberation he added a bit to throw the stranger off. “Not very sexy, huh?”

“I sort of think it is,” The voice purred at him. “You were probably out playing basketball. Running and jumping, moving your body. Rubbing up against other guys to block them. Did you?”

In reality, no one could really take the ball off him enough that he had to play defence, but if he thought about the other prodigies taking the ball - Kise, Murasakibara, trying to get past his defence - and their bodies rubbing up against his, it did send a bit of a jolt through him.

“Not today,” He said instead, running his fingers up and down his treasure trail. “I won completely. They could never beat me.”

A soft laugh drifted into his ear, the breathy kind. It was a nice laugh, one that he didn’t mind hearing at all.

“So confident in your skills,” The operator drew in a breath that sounded almost a little shaky. “Then I bet you did it all alone, someone confident like you. I bet losing gets you all hot and bothered and angry. Just imagine, I could probably beat you at it. You could be so angry and push me down after a one on one, pushing up my shirt to pinch my nipples. You could lean down and bite my neck, telling me it was just lucky.”

Before Aomine knew it his hand was in his own shorts, stroking his cock as it got hard. There was only one person he always played one on one with, and strangely enough he could imagine that scenario being almost realistic. A little moan escaped him as he trailed a thumb over the head of his cock.

“Yeah, I thought so. I’d cry out and tell you to stop, because it wasn’t luck, it was skill. You’d glare at me, biting my collar bone then my nipples, making me moan. If you couldn’t win from me in a one on one that day, you’d win this way.” The operator sounded aroused too, taking a sharp breath here and there that fueled Aomine’s own arousal. “Eventually you’d get to my hips and pull my shorts down, fingering me with spit slick fingers until I couldn’t do anything but hold onto you and beg. Then you’d fuck me.”

For a reason he couldn’t fathom, Aomine couldn’t help but imagine himself sliding into Kise’s tight hole, leaning over him and grabbing his wrists to pin them to the court’s floor. Kise would pant and look up at him with those eyes that displayed all of his feelings so honestly.

“I’d fuck you hard,” Aomine contributed as his hand slickly moved up and down his cock, making his body tense. “And watch you be unable to resist how good I feel inside you.”

A little moan reached him from the phone, making him grin a little. He was close to the edge, and by the sounds of it, so was his partner.

“Would you come inside me?” The stranger asked him, sounding like he was stopping himself from coming. Rather than answer, Aomine could only moan loudly as his orgasm took him when he imagined it. 

“Yes,” He managed eventually, hearing the panting of someone who’d also come. “I definitely would.”

If it seemed rude to hang up, Aomine didn’t think about it. Had he really gotten off with another guy?

-

Kise’s at home three days later when the phone rings as it does most evenings. He gets the calls that end in a certain number, but it’s not many of them. Kise likes nice things, though, like new earrings or colognes that smell good but he also wants to save up to go to college and take trips, so an extra job while he does his homework really doesn’t hurt. If a call’s from a number he’s had before he’ll be directed to that line again unless the person specifically asks for someone else, but Kise doesn’t have a regular. Yet.

When he picks up the phone he sends a glance at the number - familiar, maybe? It’s a home number, and he usually gets cell phones - before he answers.

“Hello,” Kise says pleasantly, putting down his pencil on top of his English homework with a scrawled note to google a few tenses of words and a little grammar issue to make everything seem clearer. 

It’s just that he doesn’t expect the voice on the other hand that tells him hi right back, the voice that got him off by letting him talk out the fantasies he didn’t even know he had. Him getting off during a call was highly irregular, but the confident basketball player had sparked an overflow of words in him.

“I was just thinking about our conversation,” The voice informs him without prelude, and it makes him a little bit thrilled at the thought that the other was thinking about their conversation. “You did all the talking - and you thought you’d win. You wouldn’t. Not against me.”

There’s clear arrogance and confidence in the voice - slightly changed without sounding unnatural, just like his own, to protect a bit of privacy just incase it’s someone one of the operators know in their private life - that again reminds him of Aomine and sends a chill down his spine.

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you tell me how you think a match would go between us?” Kise teases, pitching his voice low and seductive in an attempt to stay on track. It wouldn’t do to get over excited with one of his callers.

“Sure,” The man tells him, a predatory note in his voice. “Get on a bed. I’m going to make you come again.”

In the time he’s been trying this job, no one has ever actually said something like that. It’s a little flustering, but strangely nice, so he does as he’s told and leans back on his bed. It’s a surprise to find his nipples already stiff when he pushes up his shirt and tells the other person he’s quite done and ready to hear this amazing scenario. He gets a laugh for his efforts to be in control.

“You wouldn’t win. You’d try really hard, but you’d keep touching my hand and getting distracted and before you knew it I’d be past you, jumping to dunk the ball. It’d be normal, but you’d still look at me confused but happy. Then you’d look at my skin where my shirt went up a bit, and you’d be all quiet until I got close and made you get up off your ass. I’d win in the end, like I always do, and we’d go for a shower in the locker rooms.”

It was a good start, Kise thought absently as he touched himself softly. He wouldn’t get overexcited, this time.

“So I want you bad, but you just play? That’s mean,” Kise couldn’t help but say, and smiled at the surprised laugh he got back.

“No, no. Seeing me strip down you’d strip down too, but looking at me you’d get hard and try to hide it. You’d have this cute blush on your face and try to turn away to go into a private stall, but we always shower together so I’d grab you and pull you back. Your arms would move and I’d see how horny you were. I can never resist you when you look at me like that.”

The descriptions were so completely accurate of his habits that it was impossible to not imagine them happening. Aomine’s darker skin on his own, hand around his wrist and the look his eyes would have if he saw Kise in that state.

“So I’d back you up into one of the corners and the shower would turn on automatically to drench us. You’d gasp because you didn’t expect it and I’d take advantage of your weakness to kiss me. Of course you’d cling onto me, kissing back.” The stranger said, arousal clear in his voice when a small moan slipped out after his sentence. At this point Kise was glad the costs were automatically billed because otherwise he was sure he’d do it entirely for free. “Instead of touching your cock I’d reach behind you and slide one of my wet fingers in and fuck you with it until you whimpered.”

Without thinking, Kise slid a second hand into his boxers to accompany the one that was wrapped around his cock. The phone was jammed between his ear and his shoulder, and it was a rough slide when he slid a finger in. He’d seen it before, but he’d never tried it. It wasn’t bad, not at all. He let out a gasp, telling the person on the phone unsteadily to continue.

“You seem to like that, huh? I’d keep adding more until you were desperately fucking yourself on my fingers, begging me to fuck you. I’d turn you around them, making you lean against the wall so I could get inside you. It’d feel so tight but you have such a perfect ass, I’ve always thought you had a perfect ass, and it’d be amazing to finally fuck you. I’d fuck you hard and fast because I’d have been waiting for so long, and you’d love it, trying to hold onto the wall so you wouldn’t come, but you would, I’d make you come hard and cry out my name.”

The thought of it was the final straw for Kise as he came with a small, desperate cry and spilled his semen all over his fingers. A guttural moan caught his attention too, leaving them both satisfied. Like before, the other person hangs up without a word.

-

After that Kise came to expect a call every third day, as they took turns speaking about one of their fantasies to eachother. There’s been the park, and a bedroom, multiple tournaments and some places he’d never thought of before. If he could have a sexlife like that, Kise didn’t think he’d ever be dissatisfied. 

In general though, Kise’s life was good enough. There was only one problem, though, for Kise Ryota. Both of his phones were the same. 

“He’s late again,” Midorima said, sounding annoyed as he pushed up his glasses with the hand not occupied by a little plush monkey. Aomine was late often, but this time he was even later than Akashi.

“I’ll call him,” Kise offered, wandering out to find a better signal as he typed in Aomine’s number without looking.

-

Aomine for once had a good excuse though - the trains had been running incredibly late (and he’d missed the one he should have been on time for) - and he figured they’d call him by now to yell at him. With a sigh he checked which one of them it was, eyes widening as he number he only typed in every three days was popped up on his screen.

“Yes?” He asked as he answered it, shifting his gym bag onto his shoulder more firmly. Why would this person be calling him in the middle of the day?

“Aominecchi,” Kise whined, unmistakably Kise’s despite the slightly different voice, and Aomine could feel his jaw drop entirely. “Midorimacchi looks like he might kill you and turn you into a curry if you don’t hurry up. Where are yo-“

Kise was abruptly cut off as he turned a corner in the general direction of a vending machine and slammed straight into a shell shocked Aomine.

“Aominecchi?” Kise asked, looking a little worried as Aomine only stared at him, and the phone in his hand. “Are you alright?”

“Idiot,” Aomine rasped out, snapping his phone shut and holding onto it firmly. “Why would you use the same phone for - forthat as your own phone?” 

The confusion on Kise’s face was visible, the silence giving Aomine a moment to calm down and get his thoughts in order until Kise flipped open the phone and took a look at his background which apparently told him all he needed to know. It took another moment before it dawned that Aomine knew, and Aomine’s voice had definitely sounded likethat when he’d answered it, and dear God.

There was a literal moment of panic for both of them when they looked eachother in the eye, but this game was too important for them to pass up on.

“We’ll talk about it later, okay?” Kise suggested, pocketing his phone as he shyly, hesitantly grabbed Aomine’s hand. “And this time, you won’t need to pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
